


The Silver Thread

by Tenshinoscythe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Justice for Mammon!, Magic, Mammon x MC - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshinoscythe/pseuds/Tenshinoscythe
Summary: She was as bright as the sun. That is what he thought when he first saw her. A witch. But ignoring his own feelings he kept being arrogant as he always is. Struggling with his feelings, the teasing of his brothers and ruling his city. He couldn't help but try to get a little closer to the witch.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Silver Thread

A long time ago the sky broke as a war happened up there. A war among the angels. As the sky is up in thunder, an angel fell down from the sky. Hurt and angered of betrayal he sought to help from the king of demons, Astaroth. Pledging his loyalty to the king and to his son for help. The war quickly faded. His six younger brothers and one sister followed the oldest angel quickly. Not wanting to serve Him. Only wanting to follow their oldest brother. Pledging also their loyalty to the king and his son as fallen angels, demons who lost their purest wings. Helping to rule all eight cities outside the capital. 

God did not like that and declared another war in the kingdom of the king. Destroying the eight-city outside the capital and with the people in it. It was devastating to watch. People perished along with their ruler in the city. They couldn’t save the eight rulers. The eight-city completely destroyed. After that, no one talks about that city ever again, and never be mentioned. During the great war, the king had used up all of his powers to protect the kingdom and the people in it. Giving the task to his to rule over and went to slumber in his tomb along with his wife. 

Now Diavolo ruling over. Years has passed. And had a wonderful idea to let all the different races living in the kingdom together and get along. Opening the gates after a long time, expanding the kingdom even further and its cities and technology. After the war, more people are born blessed with magical powers that caused their hair to turn white at a certain age. They hold great powers that help the cities moving and evolving. But they were also hated just like the hate towards the demons. 

\---

It’s one of those rare days when Mammon, ruler of the second city, is up early. Normally he would sleep in and not caring about any duties he has to do daily. But since recently his older brother Lucifer has been keeping an eye on him through a black crow who kept following Mammon around anywhere. And will attack if Mammon is not doing his duties. Living alone and far away from your brothers is a good perk, but the oldest will always find a way to make sure his brothers are doing their duties and not slack off. 

Taking his time to eat his glorious breakfast. Petting a few cats who joined his early breakfast, eating off the plates, whilst purring. Back then, probably many years ago, his plate used to be empty since his youngest brother always eats of his plate when he’s not looking. But now.. He can enjoy his meals three times a day. 

“Your highness! Master!” Cawed a big, black bird. Landing on the table to kept cawing at Mammon. “You have a huge pile of work to finish! Master! Master!” Then the crow started to fly in circles about the prince. At first, Mammon tried to ignore the big crow, but at some point, it starting to annoy him. “Can you shut up?!” He yelled at the crow. So loud. 

“If you slack off again, I’ll report this right back at master Lucifer!” 

Shivers went down the spine of Mammon. “N-no, don’t report anything back to him! I’ll get back to work once I finished my breakfast!” It would be a lie if Mammon says he’s not afraid of Lucifer. Of course, he is. He really doesn’t want to get grounded and being locked up in his own castle. He’s not like his younger brother, Leviathan. Certainly not him! Mammon likes to go out and have fun. Have a party! Possibly steal a few things or two in his own city. His own townspeople don’t even like him, but they don’t complain much about him because of his powers that can bring wealth and riches to the people in the town. The power to keep the farms alive and make a good profit out of it. The power of luck and good fortune. They just don’t like him for being arrogant and being the worst leader that they ever had. Taking quite the advantage as a leader. 

“Very well!” The big crow said. Taking out a scroll from his feathers, unrolling it. “First on the list is visiting the farms outside the city. It’s going to be spring, and they need the blessing of your powers, or we won’t survive the next winter…” The bird explained. 

“And then I can do whatever I want. I sure have a whole list planne--”

“No,” the bird held his feathered chest high. Clearing his throat to speak up what is next on his list. “Please, don’t slack off this time. This is why master Lucifer put a curse on your chamber full of gold so you won’t start spending it in the main capital of the kingdom on stupid horse races and other childish actions you often do. Take responsibility as a prince.” The bird started to scold him. “And you still have to pay back your brother, Leviathan. He’ll be visiting this Friday to collect his debt from you.” 

“Okay, okay.. Karasu.. I get it…” Mammon sighed. This is already hurting his early morning brain. He wanted to slack off and relax for once. Every day, he has been pestered by this bird. Mammon deserves some free time, a day off! That is what he thinks and believes. 

“And when is it time that you find yourself a suitable woman? All your brothers are already looking for one.” Karasu said a little annoyed about the lack of interesting attitude of Mammon. 

“Why should I? I’m a lone wolf! I don’t need any woman! And women are annoying, they nag a lot.”    
  
“Sweet Baphomet… Please, help this child… And slap some sense into him,” Karasu mumbled already giving up in pushing Mammon to find himself a suitable woman. But yet… It’s an order from the king. “Why isn’t that you’re not interested in a woman? Is it because you’re flirting skills are very… catastrophic?” The bird chuckle and quickly rose in the air before Mammon could even catch it. 

“My skills are just fine! I can easily make a woman fall for me! I am the great Mammon, indeed! A loveable ruler! Heh… I can make women easily fall for me.” He’s too high on his horse. He’s way too confident in himself. 

Karasu cleared his throat, “how about we start talking about the feedback from the women you tried to flirt with during the ceremonial event at His Majesty Diavolo’s castle.” Another scroll appeared from his feathers. Unrolling it and cleared once again his throat. 

“Hah. Is it about the nice feedback these lovely ladies have written about me? Go ahead, there is nothing that can hurt me.” 

“As I was speaking…” Karasu said in an annoyed tone, “the first is written by Lady Annabell von Perel.” He cleared his throat. “A rude man. Don’t have any manners. Can’t even dance and always stop on my feet. Always talk about money. Tried to steal one of my priced rings. Disgusting.”

It felt like Mammon just got hit by something heavy and hard. 

“Moving on to the second letter. This one is written by Lady Marianne Berglar.” Once again he cleared his throat. “Can’t even compliment a woman by her beauty. Eats with his hands. He’s supposed to be a prince, he dresses like a tramp. Has no sense in how to treat a woman. He’s horrible. Speaks very rudely. A scumbag.” Karasu eyes at Mammon who seemed to be defeated. “Shall I continue, your highness?” 

“N-no.,” Mammon said with a defeated tone. Never did he knew the majority of the women find him a total flop. It’s the truth sadly. Mammon is very bad with women. Mostly because he’s nervous and doesn’t know how to treat a woman. It is why he never tries his best to be with one. “I think I have heard enough…” He said standing up from his chair. 

“That’s what I thought,” Karasu said putting the scroll back between his feathers. “We should hurry. The farmers are waiting for your arrival, your highness.” 

A sigh left the white-haired male. “Let’s get over with this already…” 


End file.
